Stuck Between The Two
by alexthewriter42713
Summary: Delilah decides to go on the road with her brother and the rest of the hounds. But what happens when she meets the show- off? Follow the twist and turns as Delilah loves life gets turned upside down in : Stuck Between The Two.
1. Chapter 1

I put my phone in my purse as I stated to walk toward the backstage entrance. "Lila". I slowly turned around as I saw my brother slowly making his way to me. For those of you who don't know I my name is Delilah Aubrey Good. I have long brown hair and blue eyes. Oh by the way Jonathan Good (a.k.a Dean Ambrose) is my older brother.

" well it's about time you caught up slow poke" I told him as he finally caught up to me" "well you would be moving slow to if you had a suitcase to carry" I heard him reply. As we made our way backstage Jon spoke." Now listen Lilah, if you're going to be backstage there are two rules you have to follow." I rolled my eyes as he continued. Jon can sometimes be the over protective type. After all I am his little sister. "Number one stay in the locker room and number two"

" no fangirling yea yea I know Jon" I told him he chuckled" I'm just reminding you besides the last time I brought you along you totally went crazy for cena" it was now my turned to laugh. "That was only because I had a huge crush on him but now I'm so over him" "well I'm glad that's over "Jon said with a smile. As we approached the shields locker room I began to get excited. Jon put his hand on the doorknob and turned to me" oh by the way I didn't tell the guys you were coming" I punched Jon in the arm" why didn't you tell them" I asked " it's there surprise besides they haven't seen you in a while.

Jon was right. I haven't seen Joe or Colby since the shield first started and that was a year ago. Every time I got the chance to see the guys I had so much fun. Now I'm looking forward to seeing them.

Jon opened the door and went in first. I went in after Jon Lucky for us were the first people to arrive to the locker room. It was the typical locker room setup. A couch, TV, shelves cubbies and a bathroom attached. I made myself comfortable on the couch as my brother got some stuff out of his suitcase. I turned on the TV and started to flip thru the channels.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. I looked at my brother and he was still getting his stuff tighter. Deciding that I would open the door I got up from the couch and made my way to the door. As I got to the door I heard" Jon, what's taking you so long" come from the other sides of the door. I giggled. I knew exactly who was on the other sides. I opened the door and locked eyes with none other than Joe.

"Well hello to you to Joe" I said with a smile .Joe was surprised. "Delilah" he said with a smile he dropped his duffle bag and we hugged. I was absolutely tiny compared to Joe. As we got out of the embrace Joe picked up his duffle bag." Delilah, what are you doing here" "well I nothing better to do so I decided to come on the road with Jon" I told Joe. As Joe made his way in I closed the door. Joe went over to Jon and punched Jon in the arm. I giggled. "What was that for" asked my brother as he looked at Joe. "That was for not telling me were bring your sister on the road with us."

Jon looked at me as I stuck my tongue out at him. He playfully rolled his eyes. "hey Joe, where's Colby?' I asked as I made my self comfortable on the couch. Joe was getting his stuff together for the show." He had to park the car since I did it last time" I gave Joe a oh okay look before turning my attention back to the TV.

Once Joe was finished with getting his stuff together he came and took a seat next to me on the couch. "So how have you been Liliah" "I've been pretty good just finished up school" I told him "awesome" he said with a smile which made me smile." How have you been besides dealing with my brother" I asked" this caused Joe to laugh" I've been alright. "How's jojo?"

Jojo was his daughter. I absolutely adore her. She was just the sweetest little girl on the face of the planet. " she's great, actually were going to Florida soon maybe you could stop by and visit" " I would love to " I told him with a smile.

Just then the door opened. Jon Joe and I all turned our heads. The last and final member of the shield had finally arrived." You know finding a parking spot isn't as easy as- Colby stopped mid-sentence and looked at me as he closed the door. "LILA" Colby exclaimed with a huge smile. I got up from the couch and made my way over to him. "Two- Tones" I said with a smile. We hugged for a good few seconds before we got out of our embrace.

Colby walked over to my brother and punched him in the arm," what is this punch Jon in the arm day" my brother said as Joe and I laughed at Jon " why didn't you tell us you were bring your sister" Jon shrugged his shoulder. Colby put his suitcase up while I went back over to the couch. "So what do the hounds have in store for tonight" I asked" "who knows" Jon replied" after the matches we had last night, were not even sure" Colby chimed in.

Last night was payback and it was really good. Jon retained his United States tittle while Joe and Colby retained there tag team titles. I got a chance to watch the pay per view before coming to Chicago. These guys were tough guys.

J on took a seat next to me on the couch." So what are you going to do in the meantime while were out there" "I'm not sure" I told him as I put my hair in a ponytail." I could stay in here or I could wonder around backstage" I looked at Jon and he gave me a look." What" I asked. I laughed and ruffled his hair. Don't worry Jon I'm only kidding, I know what you said earlier" "what did he say earlier" Colby asked as he took his hair about of his bun." He didn't want me to roam around backstage"

"it's that because of what happened last time with cena" Joe said making Jon laugh. I put my hand over my face "that was only because I liked him and that was only one time" I told all of them. "I think you kind of freaked him out Delilah. Said my brother. "Don't you guys have someplace to be? This caused my brother to look at the clock. "Actually we do. Jon got up followed by Joe. "We will be back in a few, remember what we said" Jon said as he kissed my forehead "yea yea Jon I know" I told him. The guys closed the door and it was no just me, myself and I

3 hours later

"you think she's dead?" I heard a voice asked. I heard somebody getting hit followed by an" ouch" I started to blink my eyes open. Once my eyes were adjusted to the light I looked up to see my brother and Colby standing over me. "Are you guys finally done" I asked in a sleepy tone" "yep was all my brother said as they got ready to go. We all got our stuff and headed out of the room and made it to the parking lot. As Jon and I made to our car.

Joe and Colby made it to their care. I yawned as Jon started the care. The drive to the hotel was pretty short. Within 15 minutes we got to the hotel checked in as we walked to our room door. The door next door to us opened. To our sunrises Colby came outside the door in his pajama pants and a t- shirt." Hiya neighbors" I sent Colby a small smile. Colby looked at me "uh oh somebodies still sleepy" he said as he smiled at me. Jon opened the door and went inside." How long have you guys been here "Jon asked Colby as I made my way inside. Colby following behind me.

"A good five minutes "he said as he made himself comfortable on the empty bed. I put my suitcase by the window. Since I was too tired to change I decided to sleep in my clothes. As I made myself comfortable in my bed I saw Colby come closer to my bed. "Good night Liliah" he said as he hugged me. "Good night two- tones" I replied. This caused him to chuckle.

Jon and Colby said their goodbyes and Jon made his way to his bed. I turned toward the window and next thing I know I was out like a light.


	2. Chapter 2 : Meeting The Showoff

Deliah's pv

I woke up early. Its was exactly 7:30 when I got out of the shower. My brother wasn't up yet so I decided to watch some tv. As I was watching tv my phone vibrated.

_From Joe : Hey Lila is Jon up?_

I quickly text back telling him that he wants up yet. Jon was ok with me having the guy's numbers, besides Jon trust them. As I turned my attention back to the screen there was a soft knock on the door. I got up from the couch and opened the door. On the other side stood Joe and Colby.

"Morning guys" I said with a smile. "Morning "they both said with a smile on their face. As they came in Jon's and I room I closed the door... As I closed the door I noticed both guys have their gym clothes on. "What are you guys doing up so early?" "Were hear to wake up your brother" said Joe. "Let me guess he was supposed to be up by now" I asked "yep" Colby said.

I sat back on the couch as both Joe and Colby went to get my brother up. Within ten minutes I heard a loud thud followed by laughter. I got up to see what the commotion was all about. I arrived in the room only to see Jon on the floor. "You know Jon maybe if you got up early then maybe this wouldn't happen" I told him with a smile. He got off the floor." Yea yea Delilah whatever" he said which caused me to shake my head and chuckle.

While my brother got ready Joe, Colby and I sat and watched TV. "So are you two normally morning people?" I asked them as I looked at them. "Well ever since we made it to the main roster I've become a morning person, it takes some getting used to" said Colby. "Me on the other hand not so much" said Joe I chuckled." Well at least you're not like my brother hell sleep for days if you let him" I told theme "where are you guys off to anyway so early in the morning?"

"To the gym, these guns don't work out themselves" said Colby as he flexed his muscles. I giggled. "You know after we go to the gym were going to breakfast you should come Lila" said Joe. That wasn't actually a bad idea. Jon emerged from the bathroom with his gym clothes on. He put his clothes into his suitcase and walked to where we were. "I'm ready" my brother said. "Joe and Colby got up from the couch. As they made their way toward the door I said "I'm going to breakfast with you guys when you get back" Jon said "ok we will be back for you and with that he closed the door"

25 mins later

I put on my skinny jeans and pink short sleeve shirt that had the words show off on the front of it. I put my hair in a ponytail. As I slipped on my sparkly gym shoes there was a knock on the door. Thinking it was my brother I got up and went to the door. As I opened the door I found that it wasn't my brother. It was this guy with blonde hair and blue. He was about Colby height.

"Umm is Jon here?" the guy asked. " nope he went to the gym with Colby and Joe" I told him " oh… ok" he said " I can tell him that you came by " I said. " really". "Yea besides I'm sure my brother wouldn't mind" he looked at me. "Your brother?" he questioned. "yep Jon's my brother, I'm deliha by the way" I said with a smile" I'm Nick" "Well it's nice to meet you nick" I told him and he smiled.

He looked at his phone and said" I have to go but it was nice meeting you deliha "nick said we said our goodbyes and I closed the door. Whoever that guy was, he was hot.

30 minutes later.

They guys had finally came back from there workout. They hurried up and got ready and we went to breakfast. Whenever I went on the road with my brother we would always go out to breakfast. It was like our brother and sister thing. Only this time Jon and Colby were sitting in the booth chit chatting I remembered what happened earlier.

"Oh Jon, nick came by and he was looking for you" Jon looked at me as he continued to chew on his pancakes. He swallowed his food before speaking." What did he say?" "Well I don't really know, I just told him that I would tell you that he was looking for you" I told my brother with a uncertain tone. As I turned away from my brother I caught a glimpse of Colby staring at me. This wasn't the first time I caught him staring. He's been doing it for a long time.

"And what are you staring at Colby jack?" I always called him Colby jack. It was my nick name for him. He snapped out of his phase. "O h nothing Lila, noting at all" he said with a smirk on his face. I could tell he was hiding his true emotion. He was nervous. But why would he be nervous? Coming to the conclusion that I will never find out I shrugged it off as the guys and I left.

1:30

Colby pov

It was 30 minutes past 1. Joe was already in the car with our stuff as I was still in the room. I was waiting on Jon and Delilah. It seemed like they were taking forever. I got up and went next door to see what was taking theme so long. As I got in the hall I noticed there door was open. As I walked inside I saw Delilah sleeping on the couch.

Delilah was a very beautiful girl. She was funny, sweet and all around good girl. I guess you could say that I had a small crush on her. Scratch that, I had a huge crush on her. The only problem is my best friend is her brother. Not to mention he's over protective when it comes to her. Since we had to go I decide to wake Delilah up. I taped her on her shoulder. As I continued to tap her shoulder she pushed my hand away. I chuckled.

Rise and shine Delilah" I said "what now two tones?" I moved my feet and sat next to her. We have to get going, we have to tape smackdown in a few hours" she threw her head back and sighed. "The quicker we get there the quicker you can come back here, and sleep" I told here as I patted her knee. She placed her head on my shoulder. "Just give me 5 more minutes Colby"

I couldn't help but chuckle a little. "as much as I would love to give you five minutes I can't Lila " she removed her head from my shoulder and moved the hair that was in her face she stood up from the couch. I watched how she walked away from me and toward the door.

I was distracted from my thoughts as I saw my best friend coming from the other room. Lucky for me he didn't see me watching his sister. "You ready?" "Yea" I said to Jon as I stood up. As we made our way out the room there was only one person on my mind … and that was Delilah.


End file.
